penguinsrugratsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Laughing Character
Chuckie Finster The Box (with his gap sound) Down the Drain (with his cider vinegar laugh) Let Them Eat Cake (with soy sauce laugh) Driving Miss Angelica (with butter laugh) Naked Tommy Chuckie's Red Hair (with mustard laugh) The Alien (with Minolta laugh) I Remember Melville (with honey mustard laugh) Psycho Angelica Vacation Chuckie's Duckling Grandpa's Bad Bug Baby Maybe (with cider vinegar laugh & Kitchen Aid laugh) Zoo Story I Do Angelica's Ballet (with gap laugh) Junior Prom laughed because he got juice all over it. Tie My Shoes Share and Share a Spike Susie vs. Angelica Club Fred laughed because hearing Angelica's scream of a bug sandwich. Thumbs Up The Joke's On You Finsterella (with his gap sound) Big Brother Chuckie (with his gap sound) Bad Shoes A Tale Of Two Puppies (with his cider vinegar laugh) Lil's Phil's of Trash (with steak sauce laugh) The Rugrats Movie Rugrats Go Wild Three jacks in the beanstalk Nickelodeon chuckie bumper Angelica Pickles Fluffy Vs. Spike (with Emerson laugh) Reptar's Revenge (with caramel laugh) Chuckie Vs. The Potty (with caramel laugh and espresso laugh) Family Reunion (with Orion laugh) Beach Blanket Babies (with marshmallow & chocolate laugh) Superhero Chuckie (with popcorn laugh) The Inside Story Chuckie Loses His Glasses The Slide Susie vs. Angelica (with caramel laugh sound) Tricycle Thief (with caramel laugh) Rhinocertis! Educating Angelica Home Movies (with toffee laugh) Chuckie's Red Hair The Carwash The Doctor Is In Tooth or Dare Angelica's Worst Nightmare The Mega Diaper Babies Angelica's Birthday The Sky is Falling Radio Daze Dust Bunnies Chuckie Grows The Family Tree My Fair Babies (with honey laugh) Snow white Three Jacks in the Beanstalk Phil DeVille Chicken Pops Meet the Carmichaels Zoo Story Grandpa's Bad Bug Psycho Angelica Potty Training Spike Bad Shoes Susie vs. Angelica Club Fred laughed because hearing Angelica's scream of a bug sandwich. Baby Maybe Heatwave Snow White Rugrats Go Wild Three Jacks & The Beanstalk Lil DeVille Angelica the Magnificent Meet the Carmichaels Send in the Clouds Psycho Angelica Zoo Story Princess Angelica Ransom of Cynthia Heatwave Baby Maybe Susie vs. Angelica Babysitting Fluffy Chicken Pops Grandpa's Bad Bug Chuckie's New Shirt Moving Away Potty Training Spike Bad Shoes Club Fred laughed because hearing Angelica's scream of a bug sandwich. Rugrats Go Wild Snow White Three Jacks & The Beanstalk Kimi Finster They Came From The Backyard (with Trademark laugh) Changes for Chuckie (with relish laugh) Dayscare (with Storage, trademark, Disney, Compaq, & Pompeii sound) The Great Unknown (with Trademark, Disney, and Oster sound) Day of the Potty (with Trademark sound) Time of Their Lives (with trademark, pistol & prairie sound) Diapies and Dragons (with Trademark sound) Finsterella (with Zenith and trademark sound) Angelicon (with trademark sound) Babies in Toyland Big Brother Chuckie (with Trademark sound) Kwanzaa (with Oster & Trademark sound) Early Retirement (Trademark, and icing laugh) Starstruck (Syrup, Proctor Silex, Vivitar & Trademark laugh) My Fair Babies (Trademark laugh, Maxell laugh, and Hisense laugh) Home Sweet Home (mayonnaise and Trademark laugh) Bad Shoes (Oster laugh, and Maxell laugh) Adventure Squad (Zenith laugh & Trademark laugh) Dil Saver (Trademark laugh) Three Jacks & The Beanstalk (Trademark laugh) A Tale of Two Puppies (with her Compaq, & Praline sound) Club Fred laughed because hearing Angelica's scream of a bug sandwich. Sister Act Rugrats Go Wild Tommy Pickles America's Wackiest Home Movies (with his Dunlop laugh sound) Angelica The Magnificent (with theme laugh) Autumn Leaves Circus Angelicus I Remember Melville Special Delivery Susie vs. Angelica No Bones About it (with salt laugh) Piggy's Pizza Palace (theme laugh) Potty Training Spike Psycho Angelica Spikes Babies (Kitchen Aid & Braun laugh) The Shot (theme laugh) A Step At A Time Family Feud They Came From The Backyard (with his theme sound) The Rugrats Movie Let There Be Light (with theme laugh sound) Finsterella (with Maytag laugh sound) My Fair Babies (with Kaysar laugh) Naked Tommy Journey to the Center of the Basement Dust Bunnies Let Them Eat Cake (with his ketchup laugh) Down The Drain (with ketchup laugh & gravy laugh) The Seven Voyages of Cynthia (with his Worcestershire sauce laugh) I Do (with theme sound) Grandpa's Bad Bug Junior Prom laughed becuase he got juice all over it. Big Showdown Bad Shoes Share and Share a Spike (theme laugh) Little Dude Club Fred laughed because hearing Angelica's scream of a bug sandwich. Baby Maybe (with his theme & Cuisinart laugh) Fugitive Tommy (with his margarine laugh) Weaning Tommy (with his T-Fal & pinnacle laugh) The Carwash (with his Kenmore, Amana, and White Westinghouse laugh) Heat Wave (with his Nikon laugh) The Family Tree (with his Panasonic laugh) Zoo Story Mutt's in a name Chuckie Collects- laughed because he loved the reptar wagon. Day of The Potty (with his theme sound) Rugrats Go Wild Three jacks in the beanstalk Dil Pickles Okey Dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeans (with his costume laugh) Dil Saver (with his costume laugh) All Growed Up (with his costume laugh) Chuckie's Complaint Tommy for Mayor Discover America Music Raising Dil (with his frosting laugh) Rugrats Go Wild Three Jacks in the Beanstalk Susie Carmichael Junior Prom laughed because she got juice all over it. My Fair Babies Rugrats Go Wild Three jacks in the beanstalk Tricycle Thief Harold Frumpkin Three jacks in the beanstalk Betty DeVille The Perfect Twins Stu Pickles Dust Bunnies Grandpa Pickles Discover America Chaz Finster Tie My Shoes